Light and the Dark
by xbLuex
Summary: Monday at Bodhum High ... is there anything strange going on? - FLight
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey guys, and hello Final Fantasy Folk on =) Short explanation to the background of this One-Shot … I am actually not a big fan FLight fan (don't hit me _) but … on my girlfriend's request I wrote this story for her and since it turned out quite okay (I hope) I decided to post it for you guys as well =) … and of course I had fun writing it ^^ Alright … nothing more left to say from my behalf, enjoy reading!

**Warning:** Femmeslash! And rated M for language … and for safety

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy or the characters used in this story! They all belong to Square Enix =)

**Light and the Dark**

a Final Fantasy XIII fanfiction, AU, (slightly) OOC, FLight

I hear a familiar but distant sound. A beeping noise. With my eyes still closed I sigh. It's my alarm. I turn over and throw my arm towards the nightstand, hoping to hit the clock, but instead I just hit my hand on the corner. "Ouch … " I grumble and reluctantly open my eyes, finding the noisy little device and turn it off.

"And here we go again … " I mumble to myself. Monday morning in Bodhum, way too early to get up, especially when you were out the last night for a good fuck … at least it was worth it.

I stretch and finally drag myself out of the bed, to the bathroom, getting myself ready and dressed there, and then I go into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Morning, Fang!" I'm greeted by my cheery, red-headed roommate. That girl seriously never is tired, or sad, or in any bad condition for that matter. I yawn loudly and reply with a tired voice: "Mornin', Vanille … "

"Got home late last night?" she asks, only half curiously, pretty much knowing the answer already. I take the coffee she already prepared for me and I grab a slice of bread, sitting down next to her and I finally just nod as a reply.

I change the subject quickly before she decides to give me a sermon on staying up late on school nights: "Thanks for the coffee. What have you been up to yesterday?"

It's probably better to let her rant about herself than about me. She replies: "Studying. Something you should be doing as well. Considering the fact that the midterms are coming up and you have nothing else in mind but sex."

I groan loudly and finish my breakfast – if you can even call it that – then stand up and walk out of the kitchen again to get my bag. On the way out I throw back over my shoulder: "None of your business, 'Nille."

She might be a nerdy pest sometimes, but we two have been through too much together to make me hate her. She's my best friend in the world, and it's not even bad that she's a straight-A student and more or less the complete opposite of me. She has the gift of bringing me back to reality sometimes.

As I get back into the living room I ask: "You ready?!" and a minute later Vanille skips into the room with her usual smile on her face, adding a cheerful: "Always!"

I simply roll my eyes at her attitude and then we head out for school.

ooo

"Ugh … can math be any more boring?" I complain and support my head on my hand. The teacher is rambling about something I should know, but I simply don't give a shit.

"Tell me something I don't know … " Lebreau says right beside me. She's one of the few cooler people in school. Well … one of the few who aren't brainless idiots … and one of the people I actually like hanging out with.

Mondays are literally a pain in the ass. It means I have four more days of the week which I have to spend in this fun-sucking facility with a bunch of hormone-driven airheads … not that I'm much better … the only good thing about Monday is football training, which I'm really looking forward to.

ooo

I walk out of the locker room and onto the field to the rest of the team. It's only guys and me as the only female. I was too good and tough so the coach let me on the team as the only girl. But he would never let me be the captain of the team … that's Snow Villiers.

Tall, handsome, blonde guy who's the crush of all the girls in the school. In reality he's just a huge sissy, and has been in a relationship with his girlfriend, Serah Farron, since forever.

"Well, Snow, if you're still in your committed relationship with Serah then I will go ask her sister out." I catch one of the guys saying. It was predictable for me that they're talking about the cheerleaders, who have their training at the same time as we do. I pat the guy's back and tell him: "If you're out to get kicked in the balls … then go ahead, Gadot."

That comment makes the rest of the guys chuckle. The red-headed dude crosses his arms in front of his chest and looks over to the girly-squad with a raised eyebrow. Then he sighs shortly and replies: "You're probably right."

After looking at them for another short while he suggests: "Maybe you should do it then, Fang. Maybe she's a lez."

I pat his back hard and just state: "In your dreams, buddy." with a sly smirk on my face. He raises his eyebrows at me and replies: "I'm counting on that." which gets another laugh from the guys and I only shake my head. Boys …

After that the warm-up finally starts. We have to run laps.

I look over to the cheerleaders. Well, actually to the previously named person, Lightning Farron. She, of course, is the head cheerleader, but maybe not like you would expect a head cheerleader to be. She's a pretty cold-hearted bitch, living for school, her training to be part of the Guardian Corps and for her sister, Serah.

On the other hand, as expected, she is the hottest person in school. Seriously, that girl has a body to die for. Long, but strong legs, a perfectly shaped butt, a six pack even guys get jealous of, and that damn cheerleader top of hers shows them off so well, neatly sized and shaped breasts, and her perfect blue eyes, slender lips and little bit messy pink hair make her picture perfect.

I gotta be honest when I say I could drool over her the whole day. She's definitely not only a guy-magnet. She attracts _everybody_. Okay, I might not be the straightest girl in the world, but, heck, even Vanille finds her attractive and that girl doesn't give a damn about all the dating and love and affairs going on at school.

Suddenly I see piercing blue eyes flashing over towards me and I almost trip. If there's anything more sexy about Lightning Farron's body, it's when she's flashing you one of her 'stop staring or I'll kick you where it hurts'-looks.

I swallow hard and focus on running again before I run into something. But that Lightning is not making it easy for me because I can still feel her eyes boring through me. Heh, guess she can't resist looking at my toned body either. All that football practice is paying off quite well. I decide to look back at her and when I find her still looking at me I wink and grin a cocky grin. She now gives me a rather threatening look and then faces her girls. I smirk victoriously and continue to run.

ooo

I walk out of the shower in the girls' locker room after the training, already dressed, and rubbing my hair dry with my towel. The cheerleaders are already gone and I find myself alone there. I look around. Nope, correct that … I'm not completely alone.

"Yo, Farron." I greet the pink-haired girl who is still packing her stuff. She turns to face me and asks in a rather annoyed tone: "What now, Fang?"

I throw the towel onto the nearest bench and stem my hands into my hips, throwing back: "I was expecting something like 'hey, sexy', the way you were looking at me before."

She crosses her arms, leaning against her locker and replies with a sly smirk: "Tch … you wish."

I walk over to her and now it`s my time to smirk. As I reach her I lean one hand against the locker, the other one still placed on my hip and my body pressed slightly against hers. She keeps her arms crossed defensively and watches my every move carefully with her piercing blue depths.

"I don't have to wish, Farron." I state.

At this she only raises a challenging eyebrow and a faint grin still on her lips. Oh, those soft and perfectly shaped, pink lips. I then watch her licking them in a mocking manner, which makes me grow really hot inside and my mouth go dry, and she whispers, now in a seductive manner: "Well then … try me."

I groan, half complaining, half in pleasure, her mere, husky voice almost making me squirm, so I quickly close the gap between our lips to claim the kiss I have been craving for ever since I saw her today.

I feel her hands slowly tangling into my hair and pulling me in closer into the longing and demanding kiss. I soon feel her tongue licking over my lips tastefully, asking for entrance, which I grant her and we let our tongues battle for dominance.

Since we both don't want to lose this little game I decide to place the hand, which was still on my hip, onto hers instead, pulling her a little closer to me, so her back is arched away from the locker, and I now use both hands, letting them slide under her t-shirt and trace them up her strong back. She moans slightly at the touch but doesn't give up the dominance that easily, instead she mirrors my movements, but instead of moving her hands up my back she digs her nails into my skin and scratches all the way down to my lower back. I groan. She knows exactly that this is one of my weaknesses, making my insides twist and turn and my brain going nuts, and I bite down hard on her lower lip, automatically surrendering in our little, playful battle.

As I look at her again I only find her grinning in victory … but I won't just leave it at that. I now connect my lips to her neck, suckling and nibbling on it, while I let my hands find their way towards the front, to her perfectly toned stomach. I let my fingers slowly trace down her abs, and when she's standing like this, with her back arched a little, I can feel the rise and fall of my fingers, as they slowly move over her _very_ shaped muscles.

As I reach the hem of her jeans she moans: "Mh … Fang … " and I know at this that I am in control now. I grin and bite down softly on her pulse point, which gets another throaty moan from her. I grin at what effect I have on her and decide to tease her a little.

I stop my actions and look into her eyes again, which are half-closed, but she's nevertheless throwing daggers at me for stopping. I mockingly ask: "Do I pass?"

She gives me a playful nudge, biting her lower lip, and quickly pulls me in again for another make-out session, but I suddenly hear the door of the locker room opening and we dart apart. Lightning groans quietly and I just sigh, scratching the back of my head.

Nobody in school can ever find out about this or I won't have a normal life again. Not even the janitor, who just came in, can see this as rumors even get spread through him. And to be completely frank … I don't want to be the subject of the school … and neither does Lightning. I already heard that everybody is just waiting for us to 'finally hook up'.

Well, I guess it's time for me to leave. I throw my bag over my shoulder and turn around to face Lightning one more time. She already continued to pack her stuff and when she looks up at me I tell her, with a wink and a smirk: "See ya at my house at the same time as usual, Sunshine."

**A/N:** So, I hope you guys enjoyed this little One-Shot. And if you're not too lazy, please leave your thoughts, maybe even a fav? =3 Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay, so I actually wrote another chapter for Light and the Dark! The reviews and feedback I got for this little One-Shot were amazing and very motivating. Thank you =)

I know it's been a while since I uploaded the first chapter, but here's the second one. It's a lot more fluffy than the first xD but it was a lot of fun to write ^^

Oh, and it's not really a continuation of the first, it might even be another One-Shot, but I decided to upload it within Light and the Dark. I wrote it more of Serah's and Vanille's PoV, but there's enough FLight in it ;) enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy or the characters used in this story! They all belong to Square Enix =)

**Light and the Dark**

a Final Fantasy XIII fanfiction, AU, (slightly) OOC, Flight

Vanille and Serah are sitting at a lunch in their free period. The young red-head sighs and remarks: "That food … it's so disgusting. I can't wait to cook something tonight." and starts poking at her lunch, looking grossed out.

"We must cook together sometime again, don't you think?" Serah suggests with her typical smile. Vanille's expression lights up again. "Absolutely! Maybe something Christmas Themed? Because it's only a week away! With Lightning and Fang."

The pink haired girl chuckles. "Definitely!" she replies and eats a few bites of her food. She looks back up at Vanille, who still seems to be debating with herself whether she should eat her lunch or not, and says: "Maybe we should tell them?"

Vanille averts her gaze from her food to her friend, shrugging and responding: "Probably. But it's so much fun. I mean, look at them … " Both girls look back and forth between Lightning and Fang, who are sitting at different tables, of course, but occasionally glance at each other. Fang would wink suggestively and Lightning would throw daggers. But people who know Lightning – named Serah – know that the soon-to-be-soldier appreciates that looks she receives from the dark haired girl. "The people here are blind if they don't see that there's something going on between those two."

Serah nods in agreement, then a smirk appears on her face. "Remember the first time we saw them?" she asks, to which the redhead only giggles. "Of course!"

_flashback_

"_Fang has been acting strange lately." Vanille tells Serah as they're on their way to their lockers. "Like she is hiding something. And when I asked her, she just blocked off."_

"_That's strange. Fang doesn't seem like the type to hide stuff. She has always been quite open with me." Serah notices, thinking back on the time when Fang asked her about her love and sex life with Snow, when she told her that she's 'completely into girls' and when she told her and Vanille about her hook-ups._

"_Well … I'm sure she has her reasons." Vanille shrugs it off. She knows her childhood friend long enough to know that if Fang has problems she'll eventually come to Vanille and talk to her._

_They both stop dead in their tracks as they hear a moan from one of the classrooms. They could hear because the hall is already empty. Most of the students went home. Vanille whispers: "Did you hear that?!"_

_The pink haired girl nods. "Yeah … what was that?" Vanille only shrugs as a reply. Serah switches into adventure-mode and presses herself against the wall. "Let's find out!" she suggests and Vanille happily tags along._

_They look around and hear the sound again. "It's coming from that direction!" the redhead exclaims, pointing to their right. Both carefully sneak along the wall to the classroom, to which the door was opened slightly. If anybody saw the two now, they might think they're crazy, but Vanille and Serah simply don't mind._

_As they slowly scoot closer they can understand what one of the two people inside is saying: "Be quiet!" The girls outside look at each other with an expression that says: 'Is that Fang?!' Vanille only mouths the name of her childhood friend and Serah nods. "And … hurry up a little!"_

_Vanille stops shortly, grabing Serah's arm and asking, in her quietest voice: "Is she … with another girl?!" The pink haired girl shrugs. "Probably … " They continue to scoot closer and closer._

"_Shut up, idiot! Just continue … and don't say things like that … huge turn-off!" another voice can now be made out. It's now Serah's turn to stop. Wide-eyed and jaw dropped she turns to Vanille, who has a quite similar expression. "Lighting?!" they almost exclaim too loudly. They both cover their mouths with their hands and finally make it to the room, only very, very carefully peeking through the slightly opened door._

_Serah's jaw almost drops to the floor as she sees what is going on in the classroom. It's Fang … and Lightning … the older Farron sitting on the teacher's desk, legs spread … the other girl standing right between them, kissing Lightning with passion and lust, one hand secured around her waist, the other one in a place Serah is glad she can't see right now._

"_Oh … my … god!" Serah exclaims, shocked. "I wanna see!" Vanille whispers and pushes Serah away a little to also take a look at what is going on inside the room. They both witness Lightning throwing back her head and arching her back in pleasure, letting out another moan. Fang quickly covers her secret lover's mouth with her own again, in order to muffle the upcoming moans._

_The girls outside hide behind the wall again. Vanille's hands dart to her mouth as she tries to suppress a laugh and Serah grins broadly from one ear to the other. "Maybe we should … " Serah motions towards their lockers in order to leave her sister and Fang alone again. Vanille only nods and they quickly, but quietly, continue to walk towards their lockers._

_end flashback_

"My sister usually hears the grass growing … but she was pretty caught up in the moment." Serah tells her friend with a wide grin on her face. They both share a laugh at the memory. The redhead then says: "Yeah … I think it's time to tell them."

"Tell who what?" a deeper voice appears from behind Vanille. Both feel busted immediately, thinking about a cover up. Serah is the one to reply: "That we're going to cook together again … at my place, next Friday! And you and Lightning must join us!"

Vanille nods frantically. Fang only raises a suspicious eyebrow at the two girls. They're definitely behaving strangely, the dark haired girl can tell by the way her childhood friend acts. "Fine with me. But I'm not going to try to convince Sunshine of that." she replies, shrugging off the weird act of the two younger girls. They sometimes just are like that, she thinks.

"Don't worry, just leave it up to me." Serah replies with her usual smile. Fang nods and then tousles affectionately through her childhood friend's hair. "See you later!" she says and walks off.

Both girls sigh in relief. "Nice save, Farron." Vanille notices, fixing her hair again. Serah just grins. "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when we tell them." the pink haired girl remarks. "Especially my sister's." Again, both start giggling.

ooo

It's Wednesday afternoon, and since it's winter the sun is already starting to set. A beautiful orange and red light spreads over Bodhum, also shining into the Farron apartment, making the outlines of all the objects inside the building stand out, giving the whole place a very unrealistic, almost cartoon-like appearance.

Two naked bodies lie collapsed, and above one another and holding each other, on the couch. Panting noises are the only things that can be heard inside the apartment. They don't move, enjoying each other's presences in the afterglow.

"Y'know." Fang's deep voice then fills the room. Lightning lifts herself up a little bit – yes, she was on top this time – to look at her secret lover in question. "I still prefer a bed. Your couch is so … narrow. I almost fell off!"

The pink haired girl glares down at the dark haired one. "Stop complaining! You were the one who couldn't keep it in her pants! I warned you." she remarks. Fang only grins sheepishly. "Sorry?"

Lightning lets out a chuckle and shakes her head. "Never mind." She lies her head back down, resting it on the other girl's shoulder, her face buried into her lover's neck. She is the one to speak again, though: "Are you going to come over on Friday?"

Fang smirks and replies in almost a purr: "You don't have to ask me that, Sunshine, you know I'll be there." She turns her head and starts placing kisses on Lightning's neck, but the soon-to-be-soldier just raises her hand and pushes Fang's face into the other direction, saying: "Idiot, I meant to the dinner Serah and Vanille are planning!"

The dark haired girl blushes a little and mumbles: "That's what I meant … sure, I'll be there for the dinner." Lightning snorts. "Of course you meant that." then she removes her hand from her lover's face again.

"By the way, I was thinking … " the pink haired of the two starts, making the other one look at her, questioningly. She continues: "We should tell them, Fang. Serah and Vanille, I mean. I feel bad for hiding something from my sister. I hate lying to her."

Fang smiles and nods. "Alright, Sunshine. Let's tell them." Lightning returns that smile, looking visibly relieved. She supports herself on her elbows, only to lean down again and kiss Fang gently, on the lips. They might meet up often just to have sex, but actually, Fang knows exactly when something is bugging Lightning, and the other way around, of course, and she doesn't want her to be uncomfortable. Because, well … in the end, they're actually girlfriends, not just lovers.

A few moments later Fang gets up and goes to the kitchen to get something to drink. Lightning sighs and yells over: "You can't just walk around naked in our apartment! What if someone sees you?"

The reply is a laugh, and: "A few minutes ago that didn't seem to matter to you, Sunshine! Plus, you're also naked!" The dark haired girl reappears in the living room with two glasses of water. Lightning crosses her arms, defensively, and throws back: "It's _my_ apartment. I can run around however I like it."

Fang snorts as she sits back down. "Right … like you're the type to run around your home in your birthday suit."

Lightning only mumbles something, probably cursing, Fang thinks, and shrugs it off. It's usually Lightning who wins their word duels. Usually …

"Anyways … since Serah still isn't around … maybe we should, uhm … " the dark haired girl starts, with a smirk, to which her lover only swats her thigh. "Can't you keep it in your pants for, like, a few more minutes?" Lightning asks, but Fang only shakes her head. "Not with you sitting right next to me, _naked_!" she replies, getting up and taking Lightning's hand in hers, dragging her with her. "You won't regret it, Sunshine! But only if we use the bed again!"

ooo

Vanille and Fang are standing in front of the Farron residence, and the red-head rings the doorbell. After a few moments an excited Serah opens the door, grinning broadly as she sees her friends, and gives them both a welcome hug. Other than Lightning, who is still sitting on the couch, looking over at them shortly and only gives them a nod, and maybe just the hint of a smile.

"Did you get the rest of the ingredients that I texted you?" Serah asks Vanille, who replies in a happy chirp: "All of them! Let's go cook, I can't wait!" The two younger girls immediately dart off to the kitchen.

Fang shakes her head and sits down beside Lightning. Casually, of course, as if they were nothing more than … friends? Or just acquaintances? The dark haired girl tried to make a move once while in the same house as Serah, and Lightning blew her off pretty harshly, telling her that Serah has her eyes everywhere, and that she'd 'better back off and keep it in her pants' if they want this to stay a secret.

'But Light said that we'll tell them … ' Fang thinks and then looks over at her lover suggestively and with a smirk on her face. She scoots a little closer and starts leaning in, only to be greeted by a hand which is pushing her face in the opposite direction. "This is not how I want to confess to the two." the pink haired girl states. Fang only sighs and scoots back to her original spot on the couch again. "Fine … " she mumbles. She only wanted a kiss …

Giggles then can be heard in the living room, coming from the kitchen. Not that Serah and Vanille wouldn't giggle or anything … but to the two sitting on the couch, they sounded a little off. Fang raises a bemused eyebrow, and asks: "What are you guys up to?"

More giggling is the first reply, followed by a: "We could need some help in the kitchen! From _both_ of you!" from Serah. Lightning sighs and gets up and she motions Fang to do the same. That demanding tone from her sister … she knew it would end bad for her if she tried talking back. Serah is more stubborn than Lightning herself.

She is held back by Fang, though, who whispers: "We should tell them … _now_." Lightning raises an eyebrow at her lover and asks, in a mocking tone: "Eager much?" But Fang doesn't let the girl tease her that easily: "Of course! What else?"

Lightning frowns at that statement. 'She seriously wants to confess because she's horny?!' the soon-to-be soldier asks herself, but Fang then laughs. "You should see your face, Sunshine!" she exclaims and then lowers her voice again: "Actually, because I finally want to get this off my chest. Ever since you suggested that we should tell them, I can't wait to do so."

Lightning nods and they finally walk into the kitchen. But as soon as they enter more giggling fills the room. The older pink haired girl crosses her arms defensively and asks: "What is going on with you two?" Fang only stems her hands in her hips, looking at the younger girls questioningly.

Serah then points to them that they should look above them, which both of the older girls do. Up there, right above their heads, is a cute, green little mistletoe-twig, which has a red ribbon tied neatly around it with a perfect bow in the front. Lightning frowns. "A mistletoe ... seriously … " she turns to give her sister an annoyed look, "Serah … aren't you a little too old for pranks like that?"

Serah and Vanille burst out in more giggles and laughter. Fang raises an amused eyebrow and smirks at Lightning. "C'mon, Sunshine, we're already standing under that damn twig, we might as well get it over with." she suggests, leaning closer to her actually secret lover and puckers her lips. Lightning only glares at the dark haired girl. "You're on their side, too?"

The two younger girls laugh even more at that and Serah bursts out: "Come on, Light … the last month you didn't mind it at all when Fang kissed you!"

Lightning's eyes widen at that comment and she stares at her sister in disbelief. Fang also stops her actions and turns to Vanille, jaw dropped, looking surprised, shocked and busted at the same time. And these two absolutely priceless expressions on the older girl's faces, made Vanille and Serah burst out in a huge laughing fit. A memory they would long keep in their minds.

"You … know?" Fang asks, pretty much flabbergasted. "How?" Lightning wants to know, regaining her usual, cool posture quickly. Serah now mirrors her sister's gesture of crossing her arms, and counters: "I'll tell you if we finally get to see that kiss." pointing out to the mistletoe again.

The older of the Farron sisters only rolls her eyes, turns to the still flabbergasted Fang, cups her cheeks rather roughly and presses her lips on the dark haired girl's. After a few seconds Lightning releases the other girl again and finally steps into the kitchen.

"Well … glad we got that off our chests." Fang finally speaks, recovering from her little shock, grinning again. Lightning growls a little and asks one more time: "Now, how did you two sneaky girls find out?"

Serah sighs at her sister's grumpy attitude and tells them: "We ran in on you two … making out – or whatever you want to call what you were doing – in a classroom. You were so preoccupied with one another that you didn't hear us at all." but she grins at the last part again. Lightning visibly fights a blush, but Fang keeps grinning, suggesting: "We better be more careful in school, Sunshine."

"Tch ... " the older Farron only exclaims, running out of arguments, so she changes the subject: "Now, how can we help cooking?" Vanille is the one to protest this time; she pouts and asks: "What, you're not gonna tell us how you two got together in first place?"

Lightning rolls her eyes again at the young red-head. Fang, on the other hand, simply starts: "Well, one day at – " but she is cut off by Lightning's rather sharp tone: "None of their business, Fang."

"Boo, party pooper!" Serah exclaims and finally hands her sister some onions to cut. It doesn't stop her from teasing, though: "At least we know who's the dominant one." Vanille giggles at that statement, but Lightning only grumbles. Fang, on the other hand, walks over to her now not-so-secret lover, places a hand on her hip and says: "Now don't you be so grumpy, Sunshine … " then leans closer and whispers: "Don't worry, I'll make sure you'll relax _a lot_, after dinner." and then places a kiss on Lightning's cheek.

"Woah, too much information!" Serah exclaims. But of course, Fang said that a little too loudly on purpose. Lightning catches on quite quickly and smirks again, turning to her sister and replies: "Well, you better get used to it. Now that you know our secret, you might as well live with the consequences."

**A/N:** And done =) I hope you guys liked the second part of Light and the Dark! Leave your thoughts, feedback, reviews, whatever you want ^^ I'm not sure if I'm going to write a third part, _maybe_ if you guys leave awesome comments again ;) thank you for reading!


End file.
